kyuunealexandritefandomcom-20200213-history
Dead-End Chasm
Dead-End Chasm is one of the oldest active Guilds of Naerro. Created shortly after the start of the Age of Calamity, the guild is 1288 years old, having thirty-seven generations of Guild Masters. In the last three decades, the Guild took over the entire Notus Gorge, making it have the largest base out of any guild ever. While not being as feared by the nations of Naerro as Gorgon's Eye, it is recognized as the most powerful and largest of all Dark Guilds. It's members are made of of residents of the canyon as well as many dark mages who seek power. Setting Dead-End Chasm is located east to the nation that formerly owned the Notus Gorge, the Republic of Bilgames. It takes up the entire gorge, and thus is quite large. There exists towns all over the the sides of the canyon, built on plates of land that extend from the rock walls of the canyon, or in dug out cliff dwellings in the rock itself. In these towns are the homes of many of the members of Dead-End Chasm, and outposts/forts belonging to the guild. While there exists some civilians in these towns, most of them work doing labour in Dead-End Chasm's center base on Project Terminus. Others are trained to become mages for the Chasm, and none are allowed to leave the canyon. Lining the entire canyon are towers built 1 km seperate from eachother, that're armed with powerful weapondry and a group of 5 Chasm mages each. The center base is located in the middle of the gorge, and is a huge tower built up from the bottom of the seemingly endless pit of the gorge. It is surrounded by a Wall, inwhich has guard towers on each corner. The walls themselves also serve as buildings, and are linked to the various floors of the center base via bridge tunnels. The walls are suspended by thick diagnol pillars securely built on the edges of the rock wall in the canyon. At the front of the wall, there exists a gateway ontop of a bridge. This gateway leads in and out of the main entrance of the center base. This bridge is open and larger than the tunnel bridges. It extends from the main door of the tower to the nearest encampment on the gorge, being atleast 2 km long. This bridge is sustained in a similar way to the walls, except with much smaller pillars.. Near the lower floors of the tower exists the workplace for the labouring civilians, while near the top exists things such as the Chasms archives of Forbidden Magic, and the office of the Guild Master. In the middle exists areas like the arsenal, mages quarters, training facility, etc. History roots come from a group of magic researchers who had been ordered by the King at the time to construct a weapon of catastrophic power. Despite the fact that the weapon wold belong to the king, the researchers took this as an opportunity to plunge themselves further into the world of magic research. However, events transpired and the weapon had led to the destruction of most of Naerro. In fear of losing the peoples trust, after installing a new leader the kingdom had made it clear that the researchers were to blame for the weapon. In order to convince the people, the team of researchers were to be executed in public. Gael, an apprentice to the leader of the team and studier of the artes was left out of this sentence. As he was not truly part of the team, the kingdom was able to spare his life. Gael, failing to protect his partners escaped to the Canyon. As Gael grew old his bitter anger towards the Kingdom's deceit only strengthened. He had continued his masters research in the Dark Artes. Along with this, he soon was able to band five local Dark Guilds together to form a group known as Dead-End Chasm, focused on using its advanced forbidden magic to eventually overpower and destroy the Kingdom, and create a new government focused on magical research. Gael soon died off after forging this Guild, but had left his new apprentice as the Guild-Master, Tenebrea. As he was both more powerful and more focused on the guild, Tenebrea was quick to leading the guild to success. In one barrage they had overturn the desert. After many failed attempts the Kingdom realized they were in no state to counter the new power. As Tenebrea did not experience the treachery of the Kingdom, he was much less aggressive against the Kingdom and had simply brought the Guild great power. It was soon that Tenebrea had created a new project for the guild. By looking through the plans of Gaels master he started construction of a new weapon, similar to the one in which had been used by Shigure long ago. It was dubbed Project Terminus. This was kept extremely secret, not even being known by the lower members. Once Dead-End Chasm gained enough power, he created a new S-Class trial. In order to advance the member would have to steal the egg of a legendary dragon, a task nearly nobody could do. Once they returned, Tenebrea converted these eggs into mana, inwhich he used to power Project Terminus. As Generations passed this project continued and Dead-End Chasm grew larger, and larger. They began recruiting young talent from their occupied towns, and forcing hard labor for the project from anyone else. The toll for not obeying was death, and all the small revolts were demolished. The Canyon became an inescapable fortress, and its high defenses made it nearly impossible to breach. Despite this, Dead-End Chasm still has kept an aggressive role, attacking and destroying small light guilds, along with doing anything to harvest large amounts of magic power. However, despite this the Capital City of Battical and Naerro's other major cities were much to powerful for Dead-End Chasm to attack, or risk creating an all-out war with. At this point, Dead-End Chasm has ceased Project Terminus as they lost many blue-prints over time. This lead them to currently focusing on finding as much information about the weapon as possible, without fear of crossing paths with the Top 3 Light Guilds of Naerro. Particularly, the guild that holds secrets about the weapon, Phantasmic.